Request13
by MsPyromaniac
Summary: A request for MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan. Gopher is ordered to kidnap Maka. But after some time of forming feelings for her, he is ordered to kill her. Not the best summery. T because of my paranoia.


A request for MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan.

MakaxGopher.

* * *

It was early in the afternoon, and Gopher was reporting to Noah for details on a particular mission. "You wanted to see me, Noah?" Gopher asked bowing slightly. Noah nodded and turned around to face him.

"Yes, it's about the capture of Maka Albarn," Noah said, "Bring her here either dead or alive. I don't care which as long as she's out of the picture." Gopher nodded and bowed.

"Yes Noah-sama," he said. He would definitely get Maka for Noah.

* * *

Maka huffed and puffed from the top of Soul in his scythe form. She couldn't handle it. Here she was practicing flying with her partner, then some random guy named Gopher came and announced that he was going to kill her. Maka tried to weigh her options, she could either fight and possibly die, or run away.

"Maka, your tilting towards the ground. Be careful!" Soul told her. Maka clutched Soul tightly in her hands, to hell with flying right, she just wanted to get out of there.

"What do you want with me!" Maka yelled to her offender. Gopher scoffed.

"_I _don't want you," he said, "Noah-sama wants you out of the picture because of your Soul perception." Gopher crossed his arms. Maka's eyes widened a bit. She decided on retreating, she was out of breath and could barely fly let alone attack while flying. Maka quickly turned around on Soul and retreated. Gopher smirked.

"You shouldn't turn your back on me," he said charging his next attack.

"Maka watch out!" Soul called. Maka turned back.

"Shit!" she cursed.

* * *

Maka slowly regained consciousness. Was she dead? No. She was thanking Death repeatedly for that. Where was she? Maka opened her eyes up all the way. She was in a room laying on a bed. The bed had chains on it, but she wasn't attached to them. She also thanked Death for that. Maka got up and walked towards the door on the other side of the room. She opened it, and found a bathroom with no mirror. Maka kept her guard up as she walked out and closed the door. There was another door. Maka went for that one, but it was locked. She pressed her head to it trying to hear if someone was out there. Hopefully she'd find a clue as to what was going on. "Well, done Gopher." She faintly heard. Maka closed her eyes and concentrated on the voice. "Now that Maka is out of the way everything will go much smoother. I'm not sure what to do with her yet, though."

"Yes, Noah-sama." That voice sounded familiar. Maka heard footsteps come closer and closer. She immediately retreated to the bed. When she sat on it she hugged her knees. Then the door opened. "Damn that Shinigami. Why is Noah so obsessed with him," Gopher said as he walked in and closed the door. Maka recognized him.

"What's going on!" She said. Gopher smirked.

"We're just getting you out of the way. You're lucky that _I _allowed you to live," he said. Maka grit her teeth more angry than scared. Then a thought hit her, and her eyes widened.

"Where's Soul?" She asked quite panicked. Gopher shrugged.

"Your weapon? I don't know, I left him and took you," he said. Maka put her head in her knees hoping that Soul was alright.

"I see, you're powerless now," Gopher said walking over. He shoved Maka off the bed and stepped on her stomach. Maka yelled. Gopher laughed a bit. "You have no power here," he said. Maka shut her eyes tightly. "What's the matter?" he teased, "You were really bold a few seconds ago."

"Gopher!" Noah called. Gopher kicked Maka's side once then left the room. Maka curled up in a ball. She was beyond angry.

* * *

It was later that day, and Gopher was walking down the hall. He passed by the room that Death The Kid was being held in. Messing with Kid was always fun, but not that much because he barely reacts and sometimes even finds it funny. Gopher smirked as he remembered Maka. She was new and she was human, so she would defiantly react. Gopher walked over to her room and opened the door. Maka was sitting on the bed once again with her knees pulled in. She looked alarmed when she saw Gopher. He just laughed at her. "You looked worried," he said walking over. Maka scooted back on the bed.

"Leave me alone, I didn't do anything to you," she said. Gopher nodded as if he understood, but actually he didn't care. Maka yelped as Gopher yanked on one of her pig tails.

"Don't tell me what to do," he whispered in her ear. Maka blushed from the close contact. Gopher noticed and couldn't help but think how cute it looked. He quickly pushed those thoughts from his mind. Maka somehow got her hair free from him. Gopher noticed and shoved her down on the bed. "Behave," he told her. Maka pushed away from his grasp and sat back up.

"Leave me alone!" she said. Gopher slapped her. Maka held her cheek.

"Learn your place," Gopher said. Maka tried to get up to leave, but he was in her way.

"Let me go!" She cried. He smirked and decided to mess with her.

"You're really adorable when you struggle," he said. Maka blushed and kicked her legs out. "Hey, calm down," he told her. He began to think that she was kind of cute and very fun to mess with. Having her around wouldn't be problematic.

* * *

A few days had gone by, and Gopher began to like Maka more and more; although, he would never tell anyone that. let alone her. In fact, he didn't even want to believe it himself. Gopher was walking down the hall, like he did everyday. He was heading towards Maka's room, but he was unexpectedly called by Noah. Gopher sighed and turned around. Normally, he would be _all over_ the fact that Noah had called him, but lately he wasn't all about pleasing Noah anymore. He did do what he was told, but with a little less enthusiasm. Gopher opened the door to the room that Noah normally dwelled in. It was a simple room, that was rather large and heavily decorated with weird web-like patterns. Noah was sitting down in a black thrown-like chair near the middle of the room. "Did you call for me, Noah-sama," Gopher said bowing slightly.

"Yes," Noah said, "The girl, Maka, is of no use to me. Kill her." Gopher's eyes went wide. He was surprised that he actually cared about her enough to have a reaction to the expected order.

"N-Noah-sama-"

"Is there a problem, Gopher?" Noah asked realizing the shocked look on the other male's face. Gopher quickly shook his head.

"I shall get it done," he said.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Maka yelled as Gopher pulled her along by her pig tails. He could not believe that he was doing this. He was ordered by Noah to Kill Maka, but Gopher had started liking her. Maybe it was love. Although he would never admit it. "Stop!" Maka yelled. They were in a forest like area, and Gopher was pulling Maka ,who was resisting. They had soon made it to a clearing that was a mutual area. The Nevada desert that led into Death City was on the other side. Gopher let Maka go, and in result because she was trying to pull away, she fell. Maka looked up at him with eyes full of both anger and freight. "What do you want from me?" she asked lowly. Gopher sighed then turned around and walked away. Maka looked at him with confused eyes that turned to shocked ones, because she thought she heard him utter the words: _Why does love get in the way._

* * *

I'm so sorry on how rushed this is and the long time that it took to write, but I had a lot of writer's block and grew a bit uninterested.

This would be good material for a story.

Please Review.


End file.
